K.C.-Connor Friendship
The friendship between K.C. Guthrie and Connor DeLaurier began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They met each other during their freshman year at Degrassi, along with Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari in the gifted program. Their friendship hit a bit of a rough patch when both boys developed feelings for Clare, but Connor let K.C. persue her in the end, as it was clear that she had feelings for K.C.. The two, however, maintained a close friendship, up until K.C. moved to British Columbia in Season 12. Friendship History Overview Connor first met K.C. when he walked into homeroom one morning to find that his usual seat had been taken by the new kid, K.C.. The pair got along well at first, only becoming irritated with one another when both boys developed feelings for Clare Edwards. Eventually Connor stepped aside and allowed K.C. to pursue her without further interference. Connor was first to know that K.C. Both boys are in Degrassi's Gifted Program, as well as the robotics team, the basketball team, and the academic quiz team. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (2), K.C. unknowingly takes Connor's seat in homeroom on his first day at Degrassi, which upsets Connor. In Man With Two Hearts, K.C. and Connor, along with Clare and Alli, work on a robot at Mr. Simpson's house, where Connor is living. In With or Without You, When the Degrassi students go on a camping trip, Connor is sick of Johnny constantly teasing him, he decides to get revenge by letting a snake loose in Johnny's tent and K.C. joins in on the fun. In Lost in Love (1), their friendship hits a rough patch when Connor sees K.C. talking to Alli about giving Clare a rose and asking her to the dance, so Connor decides he should give her one too. Later, they are bickering about robot parts. In Lost in Love (2), Connor gets jealous when K.C. holds Clare's hand at the robot wars, grabbing her other hand in an attempt to compete with him, and is later shown upset when he catches him dancing with Clare in the hallway during the dance, after agreeing to be his date. In Causing a Commotion, although at first K.C. didn't like how Connor was acting at first, he later stands up for him when The Shep calls Connor a freak. In Touch of Grey, Connor and K.C. are playing basketball and decide to try out for the team. Later after K.C. storms out, Connor finds out where he lives and finds out why he's there. He tells everyone about it and K.C. gets mad when he finds out. Connor even tells Clare about K.C. In Danger Zone, Connor tries to help Clare realize why K.C. is acting up and locks her in a closet with him. Season 9 In Close To Me, K.C. has a tantrum during a basketball game and destroys the locker room. Connor shows up and tries to calm him down when K.C. informs him he is done with basketball. Connor insists he stays because they have playoffs, but K.C. refuses. In Somebody, K.C. defends Connor when Ethan makes fun of Connor. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), K.C., Connor, and their friends gossip about Clare's "boob job." Season 11 In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Connor decides he wants to join the football team and K.C. is the only guy on the team to support him. In Need You Now (1), K.C. and Connor are shown talking and when they see Jake and Jenna talking and Connor makes as joke about them as friends. In Need You Now (2), K.C. joins the Science Olympics Team and Connor is testing some questions on him. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), K.C. and Connor reject to help Clare with the newspaper at first, but they do later on and Clare tells them about what happened between her and Alli. Later on K.C., Connor, Alli, and Jenna come into the room to help Clare with the paper as well as Eli. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), they finish the newspaper and celebrate, and Clare brings Pizza. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (2), they are both seen mocking Drew after viewing the footage of him at the party after they saw it at the pep assembly. In Closer to Free (2), K.C., Connor, Adam, and Dave make the #StuffClareSays video. In Rusty Cage (2), Connor is seen hugging K.C. before K.C. and his mom leave for Vancouver. Trivia *They both had feelings for Clare Edwards, but only K.C. dated her. *They are both friends with Dave Turner, Clare Edwards, and Alli Bhandari. *They were both taken advantaged by an adult that they trusted. Coach Carson took advantage of K.C. and LoveQueen16 took advantage of Connor. *They have both dated or are currently dating Jenna Middleton. *They were both on the football team. *They were seen in the season 8, 9, and 12 (First half only) opening credits together. *They were both in the gifted class. *They were both members of the Degrassi Basketball Team and the Bright Sparks. *They both made their first appearances in Season 8: Connor in Uptown Girl (1) and K.C. in Uptown Girl (2). *In Closer to Free (2), they both imitated Clare Edwards for the "Stuff Clare Says" Twitter video. Gallery 343y55.jpg erw343.jpg ewrwer3w.jpg fgdgrt.jpg fgfhgh.jpg fgrtreer.jpg fgrtret.jpg fsfwer.jpg kjglkrtgj.png Not-ready-to-mrt-1-picture-1.jpg retrwet4.png rt4545.jpg rtrtrte.jpg sfewr.jpg sserewrwer.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg 87988j.png vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h01m10s231.jpg Tumblr m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1 r1 1280.jpg K.C._and_Connor_shocked_to_see_Drew.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg ConnorKCJenna02.jpg 09 (7).jpg 02 (9).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 44-clare-1.jpg 11 (15).jpg 05 (21).jpg 1139-8.jpg 0335.jpg 0049.jpg Rt4545.jpg Rtrtrte.jpg Sserewrwer.jpg Drew made fun of.jpg 546465456.jpg Normal cap0050.jpg Normal cap0049.jpg Normal cap0048.jpg Breakaway00026.png Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12